Ulrich's Epiphany
by sexikat729
Summary: Ulrich appears in a strange place and is forced to watch as Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi especially react to his disappearance.
1. Mental

"Ugh were am I?" Ulrich sat up and found himself somewhere gray and dim, and his head hurt. "Hey, hello where am I?"

_**"You are in my mind my world and this is where you're gonna stay until you have your epiphany."**_

"My what? Wait who are you? Xana?"

_**"No I am mightier than even Xana"**_

"Well who are you"

_**"None of your business, ask something else"**_

"You said this is your mind"

**_"Yeah so"_**

"Well then why is it empty"

_**"... SHUT UP!"**_

"Fine jeez" Ulrich stood up "So what am I supposed to figure out?" he asked

**_"Just watch the screen pretty boy"_**

"What screen?" Ulrich turned to his left a huge white square appeared. It flickered and then showed Odd fast asleep in their room. "Hold it, you spy on us! What are you, a pervert?"

**_"NO! Now just shut up and watch until you have your dang epiphany!"_**

* * *

Odd slept happily in his cozy bed dreaming of candy and girls. He was DJ at the coolest new club, he was standing in warm water and-Wait! Warm water? Odd bolt up to find Kiwi wagging his tail happily at the end of his bed where a small puddle was.

"KIWI! You don't do that inside! Bad dog!" Kiwi tilted his head "Aw I can't stay mad at you!" Odd looked at his clock "Crap, Ulrich class starts in 2 minutes, why didn't you wake me up?" Odd frantically threw on some clothes as Kiwi watched happily from the bed. "Ulrich" Odd looked around the room only to see that his roommate wasn't there. "Hey! He left! Some friend jeez! Later Kiwi!" And he ran out the door.

"Hey Odd" Yumi said as she saw him "Where's Ulrich?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since last night actually"

"What do you mean" Aelita said, she and Jeremy had just walked over.

"Well" Odd stratched his head "when I woke up this morning he wasn't there and he wasn't in math or..." Odd trailed off his pupils grew huge as he saw something "A butterfly!" And Odd ran off chasing a butterfly.

"Uh right," Jeremy turned back to the others "So Ulrich is missing, this could be the work of Xana"

"Right Jeremy!" Aelita said

"Or" Yumi added "He could have just skipped today"

Aelita stared at her and Jeremy's eyebrow twitched, "Yumi are you serious, come back to the real world!" he said "What's more likely? Ulrich skipped school or an evil super-genius computer generation bent on destroying the planet, who has it out for us, a bunch of unnaturally gifted teens living in God knows where, kidnapped him?" Jeremy took a deep breath and was silent for a moment, "You know what Yumi? Don't answer that. You're right he probably just skipped today." Jeremy laughed uneasily.

"Right... so I'm just gonna go over there and talk to that uh... tree." Yumi said and she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

"Okay" Ulrich said as he watched Yumi run away from Jeremy "Besides the fact that nobody took their meds today I haven't figured anything out"

_**"Jeez is that all you do, whine!? Will you just be patient and watch the damn screen"**_ The voice screamed.

"Fine you don't have to get so touchy"

_**Maybe I should just kill him"**_ the voice muttered.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked looking around him.

**_"Oh nothing!"_**

* * *

"Hello tree," Yumi said patting the sturdy oak "Ulrich's ditching today"

Tree:

"Do you think he's thinking about me"

Tree:

"It's not like I care or anything, I'm just curious. I wonder where he is. I hope he'll be alright"

Tree:

"It's not that I'm in love with him or anything stupid like that. I'm just worried."

Tree:

"Because he's just a friend"

Tree:

"Because we both just want to be friends"

Tree:

"Oh tree, your right! I want to be more than friends but Ulrich doesn't feel that way about me!"

Tree:

"He doesn't feel the heated passion and devoting love I feel! Nor the undeniable urge to be with him! His heart doesn't beat the name 'Yumi' as mine beats 'Ulrich'. He doesn't feel the voiding emptiness I do when we're apart nor the unbearable pain of my heart ripping as we argue. He doesn't feel chills crawl like freezing spiders up his spine nor his heart stop beating as if being devoured when I'm about to be attacked by Xana like I feel. His pulse doesn't speed up faster than any falling star when we touch. He doesn't dream of clear starry evenings spent together on the roof tops of Paris, nor fresh spring mornings in the country when we're old and gray watching our grandchildren in the pastures. He doesn't love me." And with that Yumi broke out in silent sobs, tears streaming as she ran off to the bathrooms.

Tree: Why do I always get the nut jobs?

* * *

"What dis she just say?! She's nuts!"

_**"No duh, she just told a tree that she was in love with you."**_

"This is not seriously happening!"

_**"There you go again with the whining. Wah, wah, wah!"**_

"Okay, okay." Ulrich takes a deep breath "I just need to calm down. So Yumi's in love with me, I just need to calmly tell her that I love her like a sister and that it's better that we're friends."

**_"Oh that's a load of bull!"_**

"Wait what?"

**_"Just keep watching lover boy."_**

* * *

Odd sat in their dorm petting Kiwi and waiting for his cell to turn on. When it did he hit 2 then send waiting for Ulrich to pick up. And then he heard Ulrich's favorite song coming from his bed. "No way" Odd walked over to Ulrich's bed and sure enough laying on his pillow was his cell phone Odd's name flashing as it rang. "Where the heck is he?" It was 4pm and still no Ulrich maybe this really was Xana.

Odd starting pacing in circles. This was bad. "I've gotta think, I've gotta find Ulrich. He could be dead, crap if he's dead who'll loan me candy money! Where could he be-Oh shiny!" Odd picked up a CD and watched as light reflected off of it. He giggled and sat down on his bed.

"No" he said and tossed the CD aside "I've gotta find Ulr-" And Odd fell fast asleep.

Yumi on the other hand was wide awake, looking out her bedroom window, diary open to a blank page in her lap. She read aloud as she wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can now officially say that I am, without a doubt, beyond insane. I just told a tree that I am in love with Ulrich. A tree. What was I thinking. Well Ulrich ditched today and I guess I was worried. And then all my held back feelings just kind of rushed to the surface. But I went way overboard. I sounded mental. I'm just thankful that no one heard me, I would've died of humiliation. But I do love Ulrich. I love that he tries to kind and helpful to everyone. I love that he always tries so hard. I love the way that he tries to protect everyone and never gives up no matter who he's with. I love the fact that he isn't perfect. And I love watching him play soccer with the passion and love that I can only wish he felt towards me. But he doesn't and I doubt he ever will. But you know what? I'm thankful that we have our friendship, and to me that is the most important thing in the entire universe. Even if he never falls in love with me at least I know that he'll always be there for me. And I'm happy that I can at least have that._

_On a happier note the moon is gorgeous tonight. It's so full and beautiful. It's hard to believe that the moon's radiance comes from the sun and not the moon's beauty itself. It's funny if you think about it. In reality the moon is just a desolate cratered rock in space. And yet it's so gorgeousand wonderful. It serves such an important purpose. So many people take the moon for granted. But without the moon we'd never have the beauty of night. The wonders of the dark. And we'd never see the unbelievable radiance and power of the stars. All thanks to the moon. Well, goodnight Diary._

_Love,_

_Yumi_

* * *

"Well at least Yumi's back to normal, but a diary?" Ulrich smiled.

**_"Says the teenage boy with a diary."_**

"Jeez pervert, after this you better stop watching us."

**_"After all this, that's what your worried about! Jeez, you're dumber than I thought. By the way I don't spy on you, and for the last time, I AM NOT A PERVERT!!"_**

"Look Yumi understands that we're just friends."

_**"And..."**_

"Come on I love Yumi like a sister!"

**_"That's a load of bull"_** The voice muttered.

"Wait what!?"

_**"Never mind, I'm going to bed."**_

"Bed wait you can't-" Everything went black. Ulrich sighed into the darkness. He sat down, looking around him, silence, nothing. "At least I don't have to listen to Odd's snoring." He said, if nothing else, to fill the silence. He laid down and stared up into the nothingness. "I don't love Yumi, do I?"


	2. Denial

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRROOOOUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What the!" Odd sat bolt upright in bed, again. Kiwi looked at him and then howled again. "Kiwi quiet down" Odd heard stomps, "Hide! Hey Ulrich..." Odd looked around as Kiwi hid in his draw. "Ulrich..." No Ulrich. Odd closed the drawer and threw on his shirt and pants.

"Stern! Robbia!" Jim in all his glory burst through the door only to find Odd on his way out.

"Hey, what's up Jim?" Odd asked acting startled.

"Don't play dumb Robbia, in the army you learn to keep a keen ear, and I heard a dog!"

"A dog..." Odd said slowly, "Heh Jim you should get those ears checked, you probably heard my stomach, Ulrich's waiting for me downstairs."

"Yeah, Stern" Jim said distracted. "Where was he yesterday? Skipping, I'll have to have a chat with him."

"Oh no you see, Ulrich developed really bad food poisoning, he stayed here all yesterday. Too sick to even go to the nurse. Just goes to show never eat sushi from a can." Odd laughed nervously, as he finished, praying that Jim would buy the story.

"Uh, right, but I've got my eyes on you, Robbia." Jim glared at him before heading out of the room.

Odd sighed and looked at Kiwi in the now open drawer. "That was just plain dumb luck, Jim can really be an idiot huh Kiwi? I'm gonna kill Ulrich when he gets ba- I'm hungry, I wonder what's for breakfast." And Odd ran off to the cafeteria for breakfast, slamming the door as he went, unfortunately forgetting to feed Kiwi.

"Hey Odd" Jeremy said as Odd joined him and Aelita with a plate stacked high with syrupy waffles.

"Hey Einstein, Princess" Odd said before diving in his tower stuffing his mouth and making Aelita and Jeremy turned away in disgust.

"Uh Odd, where's Ulrich?" Aelita asked still staring interestedly at the wall to her right.

"Ee wenr nawt jolm ggedrt bhrimte" Odd said cramming the remains of his waffles into his mouth with unnatural and disgusting ease.

"Odd swallow please." Jeremy said looking anywhere but in front of him.

Odd gulped and burped patting his stomach. He sighed "That hit the spot, sorry. I wonder if the lunch lady will give me seconds."

"Odd, what about Ulrich?" Jeremy said finally looking at Odd aggravated.

"Huh, oh. He never came home last night." Odd said as the three threw out their trash.

"Then it must be Xana." Aelita whispered worriedly as they walked out of the cafeteria. "Jeremy what do you think?"

"About what?" Yumi said as she joined them by a '_farmiliar'_ oak tree, she blushed slightly, but the others didn't notice.

"Ulrich is missing, it must be Xana!" Aelita told her.

"It's not Xana." Jeremy said after a moment.

"What do you mean Jeremy?" Aelita asked, shocked.

"I ran a scan, just in case last night and this morning, there is absolutely no activity on Lyoko, not even an activated tower."

"So where's Ulrich?!" Yumi cried. The others stared at her, Yumi wasn't someone who often lost her head.

"I don't know" Jeremy said, and the group dispersed silently, scared for their missing friend.

* * *

"You've gotta let me outta here!" Ulrich screamed for the millionth time.

**_"No freaking way! Not until your epiphany!"_** The voice replied angrily.

"Shut up about the stupid epiphany!"

**_"Never!"_**

"How long do you plan to keep me here?" Ulrich couldn't believe he'd be here any longer than a few days.

_**"As long as it takes."**_

"You're insane! What if I never have an epiphany, huh! What then?"

_**"Well I guess we'll get to know each other real well..."**_ The voice paused for a quiet moment _**"or you'll die of starvation."**_

"What!?" Ulrich panicked, in this entire maniacal dilemma Ulrich hadn't even noticed his growing hunger, but now the pain in his stomach was grueling and torturous.

_**"Shut up, somethings happening, this is better than cable."**_ The wall flickered and showed a scene that Ulrich would never forget.

* * *

Yumi had headed to Ulrich and Odd's room, Jeremy's words still ringing in her head, sounding like a mantra,_ I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_. If what Odd said was true then that means their door would be unlocked, Odd never locked the door. So Yumi walked up the stairs and down the hall in a zombie like state, praying for the door to be locked.

She finally reached their door. "Please" She whispered closing her eyes tightly. She reached out and grasped the cool knob, "Please" A lone tear trickled down her cheek, she turned the knob.

_"Click"_The door swung open, and Yumi stumbled into the room, her face still blank and composed.

"This doesn't mean anything, Ulrich could be here, he might have just forgot." Yumi said, her voice desperate. She closed the door and walked slowly to Ulrich's bed, she sat down on it. And then a slight sparkle caught her eye from the bureau, "No."

Yumi scrambled up off the bed and to the bureau, picking up what had caught her eye; a silver chain link bracelet. It was Ulrich's, a 14th birthday present from his dad, his most prized posession, he wore it everywhere, except when he slept. There was no denying it...

Yumi crumpled to the floor in a heap, tears flowing relentlesslty from her eyes, "Ulrich." But she didn't say anymore, for the first time in her life Yumi cracked, her heart shattered as sobs racked her body.

* * *

"Yumi" Ulrich whispered, his own heart breaking at the sight.

_**"Why should you care so much, let her cry the crush out."**_

"No!"

_**"Why not?"**_

"Let me go back!"

"_**Why should I?"**_

All of a sudden something crashed in Ulrich's mind, like a tidal wave of cold water. The happiness as Yumi laughed hysterically with him as Odd crammed his mouth. The anger at Yumi being with William. His heart thudding like crazy as Yumi almost fell into the digital sea, disappearing forever. "Because I love Yumi"

_**"Really?"**_

"More than anything in the world." The world spun. Colors bled into the gray and Ulrich found himself in his hallway. But he didn't care, he jumped up and ran as fast as possible to his room.

"Yumi"

Yumi jumped up and looked around, when she saw Ulrich she seemed to glow, "Ulrich where-" But she didn't finish her sentence because Ulrich kissed her, and when he pulled away he smiled.

"I love you Yumi, no matter what."


	3. The Voice

Ulrich sat in his English class, another boring day. At least today he could have lunch with Yumi. The teacher went on babbling about something or other but Ulrich was to caught up thinking about Yumi, how pretty she was, how smart she was, how sweet she-

"Well Mr. Stern?" The teacher said annoyed.

"What" Ulrich had completely missed the question, several kids snickered.

"Pay attention Mr. Stern, what is a sudden revelation of truth inspired by an accurance, event or incident?"

"Uh, I don't know ma'am" Ulrich mummbled, the teacher merely shrugged.

"How about you, the new student, Miss Kymm?"

"Yes Peti," Ulrich whipped around to the source of the voice, an all too farmiliar voice. The small Asian girl saw Ulrich staring and winked at him. "It's an epiphany ma'am. It's an epiphany."

THE END

**_I would like to thank my good friend Peti, who was the inspiration for this ending, and if you're reading this Peti, I know Kymm isn't your last name._**


End file.
